1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera with a plurality of interchangeable lenses of different focal lengths and to a viewfinder of the inverted Galilean type which has fields of view of different sizes adapted to the interchangeable lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic apparatus incorporating two or more interchangeable lenses of different focal lengths are well known. Viewfinders for use with such apparatus are also well known. One example of such a viewfinder may be found in German DT-PS 815,441, which discloses how lens members may be pivoted into or out of the optical axis of the viewfinder of a photographic or cinematographic camera, between the eyepiece and the front lens, in order to adapt the viewfinder's field of view to the different focal lengths of two interchangeable lenses. The lens members are arranged in spring-biased supports, the pivotal movement of which is effected by cables which are wound onto a drum via a number of guide rollers. The drum itself is in turn connected to the support of the interchangeable lenses by a cable via a further guide roller. This viewfinder is very complicated and expensive, and its design is not economical in respect of space.